Did it really Happen?
by Sophia1467
Summary: What Happens when Stiles "Accidentally" walks into Lydia and Malia talking about Him!


~Introduction~

Hi Everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction. And I am super excited. I really hope you guys like it. And please note this is my first time ever writing a fanfic.

I am going to be doing a teen wolf fanfiction. Couple is Lydia and Stiles.

If there is anything I love more than fanfictions its Stydia.

~ PLEASE NOTE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TEEN WOLF~

Well Except for this Fanfiction Totally mine I own it all the way!

Please enjoy my story. All reviews count!

Lydia and stiles had been staring at each other all night long. And everybody around them knew what was going on. All stiles could think about was the other night where Lydia went Rambo and staring acting out on stiles, he knew what was up because her and Malia was having issues after the last pack meeting. But he just couldn't put a finger on it. Lydia! Scott Yells. What Lydia yells back, can you come here for a second. Stiles stare at Lydia as she gets up to walk into Scott's kitchen. What McCall? Listen I know you still love stiles but you can't take everything out on Malia. I know I know I just wish he could see that. You know stiles He loves you a lot but just because he loves you don't means he is willing to break Malia's heart because of his own desires. Lydia I love you as a friend. So I am going to give you some friendly advice. Tell stiles how you feel. What? Lydia shouts as everyone turns in the direction of the kitchen. Scott *chuckles* were just talking. I am telling you Lydia. I and you both know that stiles could never stay mad at you but you know that he despise liars. I know but just because I don't tell him what I am feeling doesn't count as lying. You might not be lying to him Lydia but you're lying to yourself. Because you're not excepting the fact that you really do like him *sigh* why are you always right. Lydia playfully punches Scott in the arm as she walks out of the kitchen.

~ Derek Begins the meeting~ he starts talking about Eichen house and stopping the ouroboros. Derek continues. Malia, Malia. Malia turns her head to look at Lydia, can we talk. *sigh* sure. Malia moves out of stiles grasp. Malia and Lydia goes upstairs, And sits on Scott's bed. Hey I am really sorry. You outta be. Please don't be sarcastic with me because I already feel horrible. First I feel horrible because when stiles were actually trying to show his love toward me I turned it down every time. Second I am sorry for thinking I could tell you that I like stiles and it not be a problem third I am sorry that I said anything at all. I shouldn't have said what I said I was so selfish that I thought I could just say that And Me and stiles end up together. I know I had my chance and he found something better than me. And I would never want to put him in a situation where I was to take something he loves away from him. Wow Lydia from someone like you that means a lot and I understand I am not preventing you from liking him, you can like all you want. It's your feelings. The only thing I ask is for you not to come in between the two of us. I understand I hope this means we can be friends again, Of course. You want to hug Malia asks. I would love to Lydia says softly. The two walks down stairs and place them self's where they were once sitting.

The meeting was half way over. Scott was talking at this point. Scott talking: We need to be careful because as you know Theo has once fooled us. Stiles yell yeah I called that one! Everyone starts laughing. Ok Scott starts again as I said Theo is on the loose and he will do whatever it takes to stop us so we have to be prepared of what will happen next. Okay Meeting Over. Everyone starts to leave. Liam is the first one gone, next its Derrek and the Kira last people standing are Lydia Malia and stiles. Malia gets up. Malia you're leaving Scott asks. No I have to use the bathroom. Ok.

Ummm Lydia can I talk to you. Yea what's up? Not here Stiles whispers, *Scoffs* it's Just Scott. I know it's kind of personal. Well I mean if you want him all over you. *sigh* fine lets go. They walk into the dining room and sit down on the chairs. Can you tell me what that thing between you and Malia was last night? What? What thing! You know where you yelled at her and then slapped me in the face and starting telling me my girlfriend was an ass hole and that I deserved better. Oh that! *Chuckles* umm here's the thing….. Uh…. Uh I was drunk! Yeah I was drunk. Yeah I would love to believe that but unfortunately I know you better than that! Stiles I was upset that's all you need to know maybe I'll tell you later. Lydia and stiles walks out of the dining room. , I am about to roll Scott, ok, cool because my mom is almost on her way from work, she had a late shift.

Yeah and my dad just called he said Lydia's mom wants her home and I don't want Malia out to late. Sooo what about you stiles what are you going to do what the rest of your Friday night well maybe nothing because You know I am not that much of an interesting guy. Malia and Lydia Laughs, they both look at each other what? They both shout. Malia says sarcastically your so pathetic. Lydia scoffs. She gets up and grasp onto Malia into the other room. I thought you said I could feel what I am feeling? I did but I also didn't say you can hit on him. Malia are you Serious? All I did was scoff. I though what he said was stupid. Oh so you didn't scoff because you thought what he said was hot? Uh... No! Okay Malia I know he is your boyfriend. But lets remember I have known him for way longer than you. I have been in the same classes with him since third grade ok. And I get you don't feel comfortable with me all over him. And just like I said earlier I understand that. Stiles comes downstairs and goes into the kitchen as he reaches the dining room he hears mumbles coming from the kitchen he gets a little closer and hear Lydia yelling at Malia. Lydia Continues. Ok? I get it I really do he is your boyfriend but you have no right to stop me from being his friend. Lydia I never said that you couldn't be his friend. *sigh* Malia then what do you want. I don't know this is the first relationship I have ever been in. I am new to this. And what's harder then being with stiles is that I really like you. But he likes you. And you like him. This is just too confusing for me right now. I know Malia but Scott told me that it would be selfish to come in between the two of you right when he is happy. And that I should tell stiles how I feel. Is that okay with you, Lydia I like you and I haven't told him that I have to move because I found my dad he has agreed to be a father to me again. So were going to move. Where? I don't know. But I once heard that Long distance relationships don't work very well. So I was trying to figure out a way to break up with him. So you do like him? Yes of course he is wonderful it's just that I have a lot of things going on right now and I feel like he's holding me back so at least If were apart I can focus on my studies and my father. Malia no I cannot get in between yall you know what I am not going to tell stiles how I feel What Lydia you have to you owe him that. I feel like if I tell him I will ruin our friendship. *stiles acts like he's just now coming out of the dining room to the kitchen* oh hey guys! * Nervously hey stiles the both say* nervously umm are yall ready to leave? Umm yeah they both say okay I am about to leave Scott ok bye. Who's home first? Well I am closer so drop me off first. Ok here's your stop Malia. Remember Lydia you can tell him Malia whispers. Lydia hops in the front. Hey. Hey! I am next huh? Yea your next to get dropped off. Stiles start driving. Ok I have to get gas the drive to Keller gas station. Do you want anything? No thank you. Okay stiles get out paying for the gas. Comes back and pump the gas. Gets back in the car ok let's go! Stiles! Wait. What? I have to tell you something. You know last night when I slapped you in the face and went crazy on you? Yeah of course how could I forget? I got mad Because Me and Malia got in a fight….about you! Oh. Yeah and earlier we were talking about it and I told Scott I wouldn't tell you because I don't want to ruin you guy's relationship. Lydia! Before you continue I already know. I overheard you and Malia talking in the kitchen. Soo you heard everything? I heard everything I know Malia is going to dump me because her father wants to be her father again. And I know…. I know you like me. Oh okay. There's and awkward moment of silence. Stiles start the engine. Drives off 2 minutes later their at her house, well this is your stop. Ok so Thank you for the ride and I really appreciate d it. Well see you tomorrow. Lydia reaches for the handle. Stiles lock the door Lydia wait. Yeah? Lydia gets closer stiles get closer he takes a soft grasp to her face. He whispers I still like you she wraps her beautiful short arms around his neck and slowly grasps into his dark brown hair. She begins to kiss his neck. She stops what about Malia? She's going to break up with me remember? She murmurs into his neck oh god I love you! Lydia continues to kiss his neck she kisses up to his jawline then comes across his beautiful silk feeling lips and kisses them as softly as she can. As soon as their lips touched stiles felt a like the earth had exploded. Their beautiful kiss depended and the intensity grew. Their lips moved like they had done this every day of their life. And she felt wonderful she felt like she finally got what she had been waiting for months and for Stiles he felt good that the reason she kissed him wasn't because of a panic attack. She thought that maybe they had a pretty god chance of working out. But how were they going to break the news to Malia?

Ok thank you guys for reviewing my story. And please remember every review counts. And if you guys like it I will be sure to add more chapters in the future.

X0xo Sophia1467


End file.
